Tattoo U
by Illegitimi
Summary: Another little side-show to 'The Hidden Life of Morino Ibiki.' Takes place between chapters 79 and 80, and sets things up for 'What's a Nin to Do' and further 'Hidden Life' chapters.


disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

**A/N:** A little something that takes places between chapters 78 and 80. It sets the stage for _'What's a Nin to Do?'_ and the next few chapters of _'The Hidden Life'_.....Also- a little 'wink' of appreciation hidden within to a friend of mine for all the reviews and the wonderful stories/links that she has provided me with over time. ;)

I also hope that this makes at least one of you want to run out and get inked.

**Tattoo U**

_**Earlier**_

Ayumu once again walked into the Tipsy Kunoichi Tavern looking for Genma. When she saw him lounging in the back with Anko, Gai, and Kakashi she smiled wryly. She shook her head and walked up to the four.

"Honestly, do you four _never_ work? Is this where my hard-earned tax dollars go? Nins getting _boozed up, _and during the middle of the day no less..." Ayumu laughed at them and sat down next to Hatake as he had swiftly pulled a chair out for her to sit in.

"Konoha's own muse!" Gai chirped with a voice like brass.

Ayumu smiled but made a shushing noise as half the bars patrons looked over at them with interest. "Maito-san is as always way too kind."

"Miss Tanaka," Kakashi drawled slowly yet smiling widely. His one eye was covered but the visible one crinkled friendly at her as he turned slightly to appraise her.

"Mr. Hatake," Ayumu said with mock seriousness, but then laughed cutely when his eye popped wide open in surprise. Ayumu blushed slightly when she saw that eye squint slightly in appreciation of some kind. She really turned red when she saw it roam quickly down her form and back up. The impertinence of it caused her to become flushed enough that Genma cleared his throat across the table.

"Playing with _fire_ Hatake..." Genma said with a smile.

"Hnn," was the reply before the man seemed already lost in interest and back reading his red covered book.

"What brings you here babe?" Genma asked twirling the senbon around in his mouth lazily.

Ayumu turned to her cousin and her look of embarrassment turned to one of annoyance when she saw the laughter in his eyes. She shook her head and looked at Anko.

"I came here to ask Anko for a favor," she said almost shyly and looking at the woman who looked back at her with surprise.

"Well, sure. What can I do for you?" Anko asked with interest and giving Ayumu her own genuine smile. Now that everything had been worked out between her, Ayumu, and Genma she felt no feelings of suspicion or unease.

Ayumu blushed again prettily and looked side ways over at an empty table across the room. "Can I speak to you in private?"

Before Anko could respond Genma leaned forward with almost rabid interest. "What is it? Is it a _secret, sexy, girl_-favor?" He looked at Anko with high interest and then back at Ayumu. "You planning on giving Morino a _girl on girl _show?! _I want in_!" Genma punctuated his request with a slap of his hand down on the table.

Ayumu reared back in indignation, and then took her bag and walloped her cousin up side the head with it. "_You pig from Hell_...What _possess_ you sometimes..." She looked at Anko with pity. "You don't deserve him, you know. You deserve better."

Anko laughed and poked Genma in the side-_hard._ He scrunched over from the pain in his head and the pain now in his side. "Wenches..." he grumbled softly.

Ayumu turned to Kakashi when she saw his interest in his book was now nonexistent. He was looking at her with a wolfish light in his eyes. She leaned in close. "You want some too?"

"Hnn..."

Ayumu looked at Kakashi with the growing light of battle in her amber eyes. "Step right up Mister and take a ticket..."

Kakashi chuckled deeply and leaned back in his chair. He now openly appraised the woman next to him. She was wearing a shirt that was of a peasant design, and had all these small, round bits of mirrors sewed onto it, and causing her shirt to glimmer and shimmer. In her indignation she had sat up straight and in doing such her breasts had jutted out. Now, he had always considered himself an ass man. The sight of a nicely rounded backside was more times then not a temptation that was too hard to ignore. Large breasts were all nice and good, but more then a mouth full was many times more then a waste to him. But in _her_ case? Hers certainly wouldn't go to waste...and so for her he could _easily_ find a new and exciting playground to roam. Add her zest and fiestiness, and the package was becoming better and better by the minute...He leaned back and placed his arm casually against the back of her chair and lazily watched her.

Ayumu looked from Kakashi to Genma, and shook her head sadly. "You two are _pathetic_...You are both nothing but boozy, old floozys, aren't you?"

Genma nodded and Kakashi chuckled.

Ayumu rolled her eyes and took her attention back to her original purpose: Anko.

"Anko, might we..." and Ayumu looked again at the empty table across the room.

"Oh sure!" She rose and Ayumu rose with her, and without further ado followed her across the bar room floor.

As they walked away all three men watched appreciatively.

Genma clicked his teeth.

Gai sighed.

Kakashi growled low in his throat.

"Nice _ass_.."

"What _talent_!"

"Beautiful _breasts_..."

Kakashi looked at Genma with interest. "You sure that her and..."

Genma sat back and narrowed his eyes speculatively at his best friend. Now how did he want to play this? Ayumu was family after all, and you didn't throw family to the wolves. But Morino? That asshole _deserved_ to have someone like Hatake nipping at his heels. Morino was a cold, arrogant, son of a bitch bastard that deserved to have his little world shaken up every once in a while. It would do to have Morino know that he wasn't the only swinging dick around Konoha that could appreciate Ayumu..._But, still_...He _did_ take good care of his cousin. He _had_ gone above and beyond, and his devotion to her was touching, even to his cynical heart. _But, still_...They weren't married. She didn't have a ring on her finger and he had never even heard a _whisper _of anything really permanent from either of them. Morino_ had_ left her once... And he believed in equal rights between men and women. Morino had slept around. He had gotten _a good taste_ of what was out there, and he knew because a few of their bed-buddies over-lapped. His cousin had only one man before Morino. She had no clue as to what was really out there. _But, still_...If she was happy with what she had, and she got wind that he was trying to cause mischief for anyone she go ape-shit on him..._But, still_...It _would_ be kind of _fun_...Let Morino have to really ball up to the bar and claim his woman once and for all...

Genma shrugged negligently. "Yeah, but you never know...Let's just say that for _now_...." and he raised a brow suggestively. "But _later_?"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and went back to his book, but not before stealing one more lingering glance towards the women, and one in particular across the room.

Next to Kakashi Gai hummed. "_Morino_...what is with that man? Honestly, how can such a psychopathic cretin be involved with such a spectacular vision of winsomeness and talent?!" He turned to Genma with an astounded look on his face. "Did you know that not too long ago that _sociopath_ threw a chair at me? _And for what_? All I said was that Miss Tanaka's talent was beyond compare..."

Genma smiled widely. "Not too bright about men and women, are you?"

Kakashi looked at Gai with interest. "Morino threw a chair at you? And all because you complimented her? How _interesting_..." He looked back at the women with suddenly renewed interest. "I wonder what they could be talking about..."

_**Present**_

Ayumu was sitting at her desk and looking at at a few drawing that she had made. She had paired down her possible decisions to three. The first drawing was the side profile of a charging bear. The mouth was opened in a roar a and he was going full-tilt. The predatory power was invigorating. The second was of a lazy bear asleep on his back against a tree, and with a pot of honey snuggled close by his side. Even though he was fast asleep you could still glean from it the bears ability to wake at any moment and be fully alert, and ready to protect his hard-earned honey pot. The third was a picture of just a massive bear head. It's eyes were slightly slitted in anger or distrust and there was an arrogant smile on its mouth. She hummed to herself as she looked at all three. She looked up when there was a knock on her door.

As she bade whomever enter she was glad to see that it was Akira and Ryou. She had left messages for her journeymen to find her when they had a free moment.

"Boys! Come over here and tell me what you think?"

Akira and Ryou came to their Master's side and looked at the drawings. Ryou tilted his head to the side as he perused all three. Akira immediately tapped the picture with the bear's head.

"I like _that_ one the best. What are they for?" Akira looked at Ayumu with interest. "Something for Ibiki?"

Ayumu smiled and winked. "Yes, I've finally decided to get my tattoo, and I have pared it down to these three. I like the head shot myself as well."

Ryou nodded in approval. "I do to- looks bitchin'."

Ayumu laughed and Akira rolled his eyes.

"You guys want to come with me? I might need to hold a hand or two..." Ayumu looked slightly nervous. "I am not sure how much pain this all may involve..."

"Oh good grief," Akira laughed. "When are you planning on this?"

"This afternoon..."

Akira shook his head. "Then we can't. We have Master Jinrai's modeling class."

Ryou made a face and looked at his best friend with a disgusted look. "Screw Master Jinrai, and definatly screw that class. What a _waste_..."

Akira looked affronted. He was a stickler with following procedure and proper conduct. He had _never_ missed or skipped a class. Even when he was sick he always managed to drag himself to class. He also was _never_ late, and the only times that he had been even _slightly_ tardy was when he had to find Ryou and drag him to class as well.

"Ryou, Master Jinrai-"

"I'll pay for you guys to get inked if you do..." Ayumu dangled the bait out there in front of them.

Ryou looked like a blessing from the God's had been instantly delivered to him. "_You're on_!" he said snatching up the bait immediately.

Akira looked like he was going to balk at first. Skipping class to go to a tattoo parlor was not something that a journeyman should do. It wouldn't set a good example, but still..._Getting a tattoo_? Now that might be worth it, and besides, his Master needed them...

"Well..." Akira said still hesitant.

"I'll send Jinrai a note telling him that you'll be with me, so there won't be any problems...Come on Akira! I can't do this alone! _I need support_." She leaned in and delivered the final coup de grace with a wicked grin. "I was told by Anko that all the ANBU get their official tattoos there, as well as any others that they may have. It will be filled with not only nins probably, but ANBU as well..."

Ryou looked like he was going to pee his pants. He looked at Akira as if he was insane for not jumping at the opportunity. "What the _fuck_ Akira-"

Ayumu smacked Ryou and made a motion for him to lower his voice. "God's Ryou! Watch you mouth- both what comes out _and_ the volume! How did you get such a gutter mouth?" She looked at him as if she had no real idea that she had been the young man's template.

All Ryou could do was roll his eyes in exasperation and look away. They had gone over this one a thousand times, and it was useless to beat a dead horse.

Ayumu just sat silently and stared up at Akira. She could see the raging emotions fighting each other behind his eyes. He so wanted to go not only with her, but get a tattoo as well. But his inability to work outside the box and skip a class almost seemed to take precedence. Was he starting to sweat? Poor boy... "It's ok to skip a class here or there Akira. The world will not stop spinning if you do."

Suddenly his shoulders slumped in resignation but his eyes were lit up with anticipation. "Alright...what time should we get going?"

Give me an hour and meet me at the front gates. That should also give you time to figure out what you want to get. Nothing too elaborate, and certainly _nothing inappropriate_," she said giving Ryou an eye. He looked back at her with feigned innocence. "That means _no naked women_"

"_What?!_ I wanted to get a centerfold babe. It will be classy but _sexy_." Ryou looked like his hopes had been dashed on the rocks of fate.

"You aren't getting any naked women. Do you know what kind of grief I'll get when that gets out?" Ayumu looked at Ryou with horror.

He waived her off. "No one will ever know..."

Akira snorted in disbelief.

"_Puh-leeze_! The first thing you'll do is show all your cronies. And then word will get back to Head Mistress Miyoki and I'll get called in there _again_...I already got called in for that picture of Hiroshi that you bums drew..."

Akira and Ryou laughed loudly. She had never brought it up, and even when they knew that she knew all about it. They certainly had seen it displayed proudly at her home, and even then she never said a word. All they got from Hiroshi was a sigh of happiness and a hug.

Ayumu nodded and looked at them with a sardonic smile. "I caught a lot of grief for that. Not only from the Head Mistress but Hiroshi as well. That schmuck has practically turned it into a shrine to himself. And by the way- what _possessed_ you seven to do that? I know all of you had a hand in it because I just know your styles by now. Nice job though," she said with appreciation.

Ryou shrugged. "We just did it for shits and giggles. We were bored one day waiting for you so we decided to dream that up. We knew that you'd get it royally from Hiroshi, but sorry about Miyoki," Ryou said slightly sheepishly.

It was now Ayumu's turn to waive him off. "No sweat. It really wasn't that bad. She was just concerned that more erotic art of her staff would show up around town." She suddenly looked at them with suspicion. "There isn't, is there?"

Akira said nothing and Ryou looked at the tattoo designs with great interest.

"Fuck me running, you guys! Who else is out there semi-clothed?!" Ayumu whispered angrily.

"_No one_, don't get your panties in a bunch. It was just a one-time deal. Honest!" Ryou chortled.

"It _better_ be. I get any more shit and you guys can kiss your life away.." Ayumu threatened.

"It was not meant to be anything other then what it was, Ayumu. We were just killing some time and doodling. We honestly like Hiroshi- you know that, and they way he preens over himself is no secret. If we hadn't painted something like that then he would have done it himself. Honestly, I have no clue as to why he hadn't had a portrait of himself like that done years ago," Akira said laconicaly and raising a brow.

Ayumu looked at him in silence for a few moments and then a look of amused astonishment crept across her face. "Honestly, I am surprised as well...I think that he was so surprised that you beat him to the punch really." She waived that away and scooted them out of her office with directions to meet her by the school's front gates in an hour's time.

Ayumu, Ryou, and Akira walked free and easy through the streets of Konoha. They stopped occasionally to look at wares or talk to people that they knew. The three from Hiraku were popular within the artisan's community. Ayumu's artwork was starting to get more and more attention, and as her journeymen so were they as well because as such it was many times one or more of her students that accompanied her. So all in all they were always a welcome sight.

Near the boundaries of where Hiraku turned into Konoha Village proper was a small, shady community that the local skin artists had made for themselves. It really only composed of about a four block radius, but the people who lived there had unofficially dubbed their small section: 'Flowing Waters', as the ink that they placed on people skin was as smooth, graceful, and as beautiful as flowing water itself. After careful consideration and then a consultation with Anko Ayumu had picked the place where she (and now her journeymen) would get inked. It was a small but well-established place that had been successfully running for three generations now. The trade had been carefully and lovingly passed down from father, to son, to now granddaughter, and it was the granddaughter who would be placing first ink on Ayumu's virgin skin.

_**SMOOTH as SILKE**_

The sign read in flowing script above the doorway. In the windows were pictures of previous tattoos, and through one of the windows could be seen a young man laid out on a chair and getting another addition to his already wide and varied story on his body. The three went in and were instantly greeted by the grandfather.

"Welcome! How are you? You must be Chihiro's two o'clock! I am Grandfather Bon, so kind of you to choose our establishment," the old man said bowing politely. He was bent over with age and his hands and back seem gnarled from the years of plying his craft. His eyes were slightly rhummey but his face was all smiles. The art displayed across his body was not just relegated to his arms or chest, but vivid colors raced up his neck and onto his face. His wrinkled face still held the color well of some form of tribal art. It was impressive in old age and they thought that as a younger man it must have been doubly so.

The three bowed respectfully back.

"Yes, I am Tanaka Ayumu from Hiraku, and these two gentlemen are my journeymen Shiranui Akira and Kiroushi Ryou, respectfully," Ayumu said as introduction.

The old man's interest suddenly piqued. "Shiranui? Not related to a _Shiranui Genma_ by any chance?"

"Yes, Grandfather Bon, he and I are cousins. As is Ayumu as well," Akira said lowering is head with respect.

"Ah! It is so good to keep things like this in the family, as it were. Well- come in, Chihiro should be done soon, so why don't we all have a cup of tea together and chat a bit, eh?" He led the three down a hallway and into a comfortable waiting area that housed traditional tatami and zabuton on the floor. As they made themselves comfortable tea was brought to them by what could only be a great-grandchild. Grandfather Bon smiled and gave the passing child a kiss on the cheek. He turned to the three after everyone was settled and looked at them expectantly.

"So! This is your first time? You must be _excited_. Tell me, what have you picked out?"

Ayumu brought out her drawing of the bear's head that she had decided on. Grandfather Bon took it from her and brought it up close to his eyes. The paper was practically touching his nose as he expertly scanned the visage. He hummed and nodded.

"_Very nice_...I like how such a simple drawing can convey such a complicated statement." He looked over the paper at Ayumu. "Did you draw this?"

"Yes, Grandfather Bon."

He nodded approvingly again. "Even better. What made you pick this particular drawing, if I might add? And please, you don't have to tell me if you don't want as the request was borderline impertinent. Tattoos are, or should be very personal things. They are something that you carry with you for your entire life and as such they are a reflection of that life, so it should have some meaning to it."

Ayumu blushed and smiled widely. "It does Grandfather Bon. It is for someone very near and dear to me." Ayumu still had a hard time referring to Ibiki as a boyfriend, and their relationship went way beyond that of traditional lovers. It was still all a strange thing for her.

"Ah..your lover?" The old man smiled wisely.

"Yes sir, and then some as well," Ayumu nodded back.

"_Good_. I can only imagine what he must be like if this is something to commemorate him."

Ayumu blushed and said nothing. She hastily cleared her throat and smoothly changed the subject. "Grandfather Bon, I was referred to your establishment by a friend of Genma's in fact: Mitarashi Anko."

Grandfather Bon nodded and smiled. "Yes, Anko! What a _lively_ girl, eh? Not only did we do her personal tattoos, but her ANBU one as well. We do all the ANBU tattoos in fact. It is tradition for someone to come here to get their ANBU tattoo after being asked to join the organization."

The idea that they were coming to a place that was a part of ANBU's long tradition filled the three with secret excitement. Ayumu quickly looked from her charges to Grandfather Bon.

"Please excuse the presumption Grandfather Bon, but would you also be able to fit my two journeymen in for tattoos as well as myself? I wouldn't presume, but I did promise them this afternoon that to reward them for having to be here to hold my hand that I would pay for their first tattoo as well." Ayumu blushed and looked slightly uncomfortable.

Grandfather Bon nodded and laughed. "Of course! In fact, as my granddaughter will be inking you my one grandson is also available. What have you two young men chosen as your first tattoo?"

Both Akira and Ryou pulled out their sketches and handed them respectfully to the older man. Grandfather Bon took them and looked from the picture to the artist. Ayumu was interested as she herself also hadn't seen them, and she was more then slightly holding her breath at what they had both chosen.

Akira's picture was a simple _yin yang _figure. The _yin_ was a deep blue of the water that it represented and the _yang_ was fiery red in its opposition. Ayumu smiled widely and patted Akira's knee with her hand. The picture was a good choice as it very much represented her journeyman.

Grandfather Bon looked deeply into Akira's face and smiled as well. "Yes, I see the burning fire as well as the steady strength of water within you young man. A _very wise_ first choice."

Akira smiled slightly and bowed silently.

Grandfather Bon next took up Ryou's picture and looked from it to the young man in front of him. Ryou had chosen as his first tattoo the kanji for _metal_, and perched on top of it looking prideful and pugilistic was a rooster, the animal that metal governed. Looking at the drawing made Ayumu smile widely and nod her head. That was an _excellent_ choice! Ryou certainly was the element of metal, and the strong and self-reliant rooster certainly represented the young man to a tee.

Grandfather Bon looked now at Ryou in the eyes, and nodded as if pleased by what he saw.  
"Yes, I definatly see a determined and tenacious young man before me. Another wise choice." He handed the paper back and Ryou took it with a toothy smile.

Grandfather Bon looked between the three with satisfaction. "I am very happy to see that your first inking choices were well made. Tattooing is not just a beautiful art, but a religious and spiritual one as well. We are not just putting indelible ink upon our skins, but rather a part of our soul as well. Like any artist we are making something very public something that is very private." Grandfather Bon nodded emphatically and took a long drink of his tea and sighed contentedly. He suddenly looked at Ayumu and cocked his head to the side like a wizened, old bird.

"Miss Ayumu, that _bear_ wouldn't be anyone that I know, would it?"

"Well, I am not sure...He _is _ANBU so maybe you might have seen him years ago when he came in for his tattoo. Morino Ibiki, do you know him?"

Grandfather Bon smiled widely and laughed. "Why yes! I remember him and I occasionally have seen him here and there over the years. In fact, _I _was the one who tattooed him! Isn't it funny how things come around? Well, I certainly like your tattoo now, and even more. Very nice, _very nice_."

Suddenly the door opened and a young woman about Ayumu's age came and seated herself gracefully next to Grandfather Bon. She looked at Ayumu and smiled sweetly.

"Good afternoon Miss Tanaka. I am Chihiro, and I will be inking you today." She bowed low and Ayumu gave the same respectful response. She asked to see the tattoo and the two women started to discuss it application.

"Where would you like this Ayumu?" Chihiro asked.

"On my lower back," Ayumu smiled.

Ryou looked at Ayumu like she was insane. "On your _lower_ back? Oh _Hell no_...I will not have a Master with a _tramp stamp_..." he said with a frown.

Akira and Ayumu looked at Ryou like he was the one not altogether there. "_What_?" they both asked together.

Ryou looked at the two like they were half-wits. "There is only _one reason_ a woman puts a tattoo _there_...There is only _one way_ a tattoo like that gets _seen_..." and with a snarky smile on his face he kneeled up and placed a hand open palm down infornt of him, as if there was a figure on their hands and knees in front of him.

Akira put a hand over his face and waited for the inevitable.

He didn't have to wait long, as almost immediately Ayumu reared up in righteous indignation and walloped Ryou up side his head. "_You hentai pig_! What do you know about any of that?!"

"_Obviously_ more then you," came the sharp response. "And for some reason you keep forgetting that I am _fifteen_-"

"And for some reason _you_ keep forgetting that I'm your _Master_," Ayumu bit in.

"Believe me sister, I can never forget that," was the droll response. "But let's get back to the matter at hand? You getting a tramp stamp doesn't sit well with me." Ryou suddenly looked like a put-out and put-upon father.

"_Excuse me_? You aren't my mother you know. _I can get a tattoo wherever I want_!" came the almost petulant response.

Before the altercation could get any more heated Grandfather Bon smoothly cut in with a chuckle. "Being inked there does not in anyway make a woman a tramp. The lower back is a very sensuous erogenous zone, and very appealing to men. I've placed ink on every part of a woman's skin there is, and I mean _every_ part," the old man said giving Ryou and Akira 'a look'.

Akira was stunned speechless, and Ryou looked rabidly interested.

"Noooo...really? Like even-" Ryou winced as Ayumu smacked him again up side his head for the impertinence.

Chihiro laughed and Grandfather Bon nodded. "_Yes_, I have placed ink on any part of a person that can be inked. There is no shame and nothing to be surprised about. In fact, I once placed the most _beautiful_ butterfly on the thighs and mon of an equally _beautiful_ woman."

Both boys looked at the older man with renewed appreciation and even a slight tinge of jealousy.

Chihiro stood and motioned for Ayumu to rise as well. "Come Ayumu, why don't we get started?"

Ayumu got up and looked to her journeymen with a brave smile. "Why don't you boys go and get yours, I'm not scared anymore."

"Are you sure Ayumu?" Akira asked standing besides her.

"Yes, you two go and get inked and we'll meet back afterward, ok?"

"I'll take them and get them started as well, and then we'll all meet back for some sake to celebrate your tattoo," Grandfather Bon said leading the two young men away as well.

Ayumu found herself laying down in the very table that was placed in the front window that she saw on first arriving. She started to feel a little self conscious and Chihiro asked if maybe she wanted to take another booth.

"No, I'll be fine. The sun is coming in through the window and I can lounge like a cat while I get my tattoo," she said bravely.

Chihiro patted Ayumu on the arm and smiled warmly. "_Don't worry_, it isn't as bad as you might think. You'll get used to the sensation quick enough. Why don't we get you settled so I can prepare your skin and make the tracing, ok?"

Ayumu settled on her stomach but not before lowering her pants low down on her backside. She felt slightly self-conscious at first displayed in a window with her pants half off her. Her jeans were pulled down low enough that more then half the crack between her cheeks was on display, and now to all of passing Konoha as well. But she bolstered herself with the fact that she was an _artist_, and she _had_ posed nude once or twice. But that was before artists, and not just every Tom, Dick, and Harry that was walking the streets. Ayumu laughed to herself at thinking how Ibiki would react if he saw her now. He would have the biggest, shit-eating grin on his face no doubt. Of course it would quickly dissapear if he caught anyone else staring at it, and he would probably snarl threatening at them until they left. Yes, the bear's visage that she was stamping herself with truly portrayed the man behind it.

As Chihiro cleaned the area and then started to trace her drawing onto her skin Ayumu thought about what Ibiki might be doing right now. Right now he was probably interrogating Hideo...She wondered if Ibiki was getting anything of worth from the man. The last time she saw him in the Toyo police station he really had seemed like a mad man. He looked frantic and enraged, and it came off of him in hot, palpable waves. If Ibiki hadn't been there to step in she had no idea what would have happened. Most probably she would have peed her pants and then passed out.

Ayumu smiled and closed her eyes slowly. She missed him already, and it had only been a day. She had just gotten so used tot Ibiki being around most times, and it was during these times when his business took him away that she felt the loss keenly. No, it wasn't that...It was because she knew that he was a different man right now, and one who was all alone with his demons. It wasn't his demons or monsters that scared her, it was the idea that he was in a dark, and cold place and with no support from her.

She remembered back to one time when they were lazing about in the backyard together .They had been just slowly swinging in their hammock and watching the sun travel its path above them...

_**Flashback**_

Ayumu was laying on her back and under Ibiki's arm. Her legs were on the hammock next to his, and his other was over the edge and slowly rocking them from side to side. Her right hand was in his right and it lay comfortably on his chest. Slowly and gently their fingers were rubbing each other's. Ibiki's eyes were closed and a small smile was on his face. He looked like a great, sunning cat. He even sounded like one because every once in a while Ayumu would hear a gentle but deep 'thrum' come from his chest.

"Ibiki, wouldn't it be nice if we had a hot spring or sauna here in the back yard? What I wouldn't give to loll about with you in a hot spring..." Ayumu sighed wistfully.

"Hmm," was the sleepily rumbled reply.

"Of course, we would have to fight Hiroshi and Ren for it most probably. Hiroshi would have himself perched naked on the rocks like some mermaid, and trying to lure unsuspecting 'victims' to their death at his feet..." Ayumu giggled as Ibiki chuckled next to her. "And I don't want to even think about all the canoodling that they would be doing in it..._Gross_...Maybe a private hot spring isn't the answer," Ayumu said with chagrin.

"Uh-huh. Getting into that water would be like diving into a bowl of dick soup...all you could hope for was that the water was hot enough to kill off all that sperm..." Ibiki said nonchalantly.

Ayumu suddenly started to laugh so hard that the hammock started to stop swaying back and forth and instead started to jiggle up and down. She turned her head up to look at her lover's sleepy face, but it had a wicked grin on it.

"Ibiki! That's _awful_...and no matter how true! Where do you come up with some of those things? That brain never stops, does it?"

He gave her a squeeze and a light smack on her side to get her to stop the rocking. As soon as she was under control he started their sideways motion up again.

"I'm not making that up. It is pure logic, Ayu. You know it, I know, and certainly Hiroshi would know it. In fact, it would be his way to mark what he would consider his territory." Ibiki shrugged and kept them swaying gently.

"Why is it that when it comes to proclaiming his territory a man's penis is always somewhere involved in the process?"

Ibiki peaked an eye open and looked down at Ayu. "And why shouldn't it be? It is what defines us men and how we define each other. Even women think so."

Ayumu was quiet for a moment. "Yes, you are right, I guess. There was once this horrid but hilarious exhibition called 'Sake Memories' in which an acquaintance of mine had put on display all the genitalia of the men that she had slept with. And do you know who were a couple of the men that were on display? Genma and Hiroshi! They of course went to it so they could admire and be admired, but I think that they secretly wanted to check out the competition..."

Ibiki laughed and snuggled Ayumu in closer.

"I am not surprised by that at all. Though I am surprised that Hiroshi batted for the other team for a night. He must have been _bored_..."

Ayumu nodded. "Yes, I think that he was as well... Genma and Hiroshi both say that they were thankful that they went because they were able to save their 'master pieces' from ruin, as a bunch of the wives that were _attached_ to the exhibit pieces were pretty pissed off, and had arrived with hammers in hand. They smashed everything to smithereens just as the exhibit opened."

Ibiki laughed at the picture that it portrayed. "I can just imagine bits and pieces of cocks and balls flying through the air. What a psychologically scarring moment for a man. Very interesting.." he trained off thoughtfully.

Ayumu rolled her eyes and smiled up at him. "Well, Genma and Hiroshi made bee-lines for their own and smuggled them away from the angry mob of lesbians, as Hiroshi refers to them. I believe that he has it on a pedestal in his room and with a special light pouring directly over it..."

"Honestly, I'm not surprised that it isn't in the front hallway underneath his picture. He could start to build a shrine to himself." Ibiki started to run his fingers through her hair. "Hence the reason that he would go bat-shit crazy over a hot spring in the backyard. He would turn this place into his own tourist attraction."

Ayumu started giggling wildly again, and this time Ibiki had to pull her in against him and wrap himself around her. He looked down at her smiling eyes, and he just couldn't help but smile back when he saw her like that. Her feelings were just so infectious. He bent down and kissed the end of her nose.

"You always make me feel good Ayu," he said quietly. "Sitting under the sun with you like this makes me forget how jaded and cynical I really am."

Ayumu clucked her tongue at him and nibbled the end of his nose. "You aren't as jaded and cynical as you think that you are Ibiki. I think that you've been hearing people say that about you for so many years that some of it you've started to believe yourself."

"No baby, I _am_ jaded and cynical, and make no mistake about it. But that is why I love being around you so much because you aren't, and it makes me feel less dark and dreary at times."

"No Ibiki, you really aren't as dark or dreary (and she gave _him_ a funny look for that choice of wording)as you might think. Oh, you're arrogant and cruel at times (and he gave _her_ a funny look for her choice of words), but that just adds spice to things. I think that instead of saying that you are jaded and cynical I would rather think that you are just more _experienced_ and _wyly _then the average person." Ayumu said as she in turn was herself slyly and wyly sneaking her way on top of him in order to lounge more comfortable.

Ibiki smiled at her poor attempt at sneakiness and just hauled her up the rest of the way. He settled her on his chest and in between his legs. He ran his hands all up and down her back. As she started to settle down and even drift off he still kept on with his ministrations. He closed his eyes and breathed her in. She was a loon. Saying that his arrogance and cruelty(and he couldn't help but laugh at that as he could only imagine what actions of his that she considered cruel. No doubt it had to do with every time that she wanted something that he denied her...) were a bonus with her was something that he didn't deserve.

"I know what you are thinking Ibiki," came a sleepy mumble. "And o_f course_ you deserve me..." Ayumu drifted off as she felt strong arms envelope her.

_**End Flashback**_

Ayumu came too as she heard Chihiro call her name.

"Ayumu? Ayumu? Did you fall asleep on me? No wonder you were so relaxed and not making a a sound! Well, that's a first."

Ayumu came fully aware, and the first thing she felt was how red and raw her skin must be. The sensation was as if she had been scratched by a thousand, hot needles. She hissed slightly in pain.

"Let me slather some salve on it and then I'll give you a mirror to see it with."

A cool ointment was quickly applied and Ayumu again hissed, but this time in relief. She found Chihiro in front of her with a large mirror, and it was angled up and over her so that she could get her first good look at her very first tattoo. At first she was disappointed as all she could see was angry red skin amid black ink. But then she started to see the shape coming to as the ointment brought the irritation under control. It was.._.beautiful_. The placement of the large bear on her lower back was to her such an erotic display of ownership that she shivered slightly. _Tramp stamp be damned_...This was a bear _marking_, and for one bear in particular. Ayumu hummed in pleasure. She looked to Chihiro with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you **so much** Chihiro, I don't know what to say..."

Chihiro smiled and squeezed Ayumu's arm. She understood perfectly what the other woman couldn't say. Getting a tattoo, and your first one in particular was a very important time in a person's life. You were now apart of a group of people that were apart from others in a small way. It was like when an ANBU initiate came in for his or her mark. For some it was a time to loudly proclaim their accomplishment, and it was done with cheers and sake with others also waiting. Sometimes they came in alone, and it was a quiet and solemn affair. Either way getting inked was special.

"What do you think Morino-san will say when he sees it?" Chihiro asked slyly.

Ayumu looked at Chihiro with a blank look. "You know, I honestly can't say...It isn't that he won't be happy. Far from it. I just don't know if he'll laugh happily or be very quiet. He's a hard one to read sometimes..."

"I think that he'll _love_ it. He'll also be smug as only a man can be," Chihiro laughed.

Chihiro helped Ayumu to sit up and explained about the care of her tattoo. As Ayumu walked back into the room to wait for the two boys she drank tea and paid the bill. She was a tad uncomfortable, but the pain just helped her think more about Ibiki and what kind of mental pain that he might be going through. The tattoo bond with her lover was already strengthening.

As she was contemplating this first Akira and then moments later Ryou walked in. Ayumu gently rose and motioned for them to show her their marks. Akira lifted his shirt and on his back over the cervical vertebra was his _yin yang_ symbol. The skin was like hers in that it was red and raw, but the colors still stood out. The graceful swirls were beautifully masculine- just like her journeyman. Ayumu smiled and turned next to Ryou. He too raised his shit, but his was over his left breast and directly over his heart. The metal kanji with the cocky rooster was like a badge in honor of the young man.

"Ok, girly- let's see _yours_ now..." Ryou snarked.

Ayumu turned around and gently lowered her pants a few inches. Akira raised her top and the two peered at her skin. She heard their hums of pleasure.

"Very eloquent Ayumu," Akira said softly.

"Totally _bitchin_'," Ryou said with approval. "Even if it _is_ a tramp stamp," he laughed.

Ayumu shook her head and righted her clothing. As she turned around both boys suddenly gave her a hug together. She could tell that they wanted to say something but they couldn't seem to find the words.

"It was _my pleasure_ boys. I like that we did this together. In fact, I might make it a tradition from now on. When the others become Journeymen we'll all come here and get a tattoo together. Just like I did with you two. It will be a Journeyman's right of passage."

Akira and Ryou looked pleased at the idea. It was just something else that set them apart from other journeymen at Hiraku. It was a tradition never before thought of, and they were more then pleased with the idea. Just as they were more then pleased at having her as their Master.

"I like that idea a lot," Akira said smiling fondly at her.

"_I do too_!" Grandfather Bon said as he came in to join them. "See how _special_ tattoos are? They are beautiful in so many way..." The old man sighed happily.

Ayumu smiled and thought about how special her tattoo in particular was. It was her way to show Ibiki that for the rest of her life she would be bound to him, and no matter what. Her belief in him- _in them_- was forever. Just as he had marked her heart she had now marked her body. Just as Grandfather Bon had said: a piece of her soul was now out in the open for everyone to see.

End A/N: Well, just a bit of fluff. Kind of a late Valentine's Day present to you all. Now I am off to write darker things- like the next chapter for The Hidden Life. Catch you all later! XOXOX Amy


End file.
